Stuck In The Middle With You
by keller12917
Summary: A disagreement between the two Stones left Steve feeling caught between them. Refusing to choose sides he instead hit the highway out of town. When Steve failed to return after his time off the alarm bells went off for everyone who knew him; but especially Mike and Jeannie Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Stuck In The Middle With You**

Steve was pacing and there was no doubt he was angry and even felt a little afraid. He hated being put in the middle of his partner and his daughter. This time, he knew there was no way he could help either of them. He had to think of himself and get out of town since he refused to take sides. He arranged time off, pretty much behind Mike's back and left in the middle of the night.

Mike did not even know his partner was gone until the next morning, when he came by to drive him to work. He had seen his partner's Porsche gone from in front of his apartment. He saw Steve's door open and a lady stepped out of his apartment. Mike turned off the ignition and quickly exited the car calling to her.

"Excuse me, has Steve woken up yet?"

"Are you Lieutenant Stone? Mike Stone?"

Mike nodded and met her half way up the stairs. He saw her pull a folded over piece of paper from her pocket and hand it to him. He looked at it, then her curiously.

"Are you a friend of Steve's?"

"Oh, sorry forgive my manners I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nelda Anderson, Keith's wife. Steve spoke to us late yesterday evening, asked us to water his plants for him. He said he was getting out of town for a few days or so. He gave us that and asked for one of us to give it to you when you came by. Keith left for work, so I came over to water the plants before I had to leave."

"I didn't realize Anderson was married, when did that happen? And when did he leave; Steve that is?"

"Keith and I eloped a few days ago; just got back yesterday. Steve was the only one we told, besides our jobs that we would be out of town. I think it was in the middle of the night actually, because he was over at our place about ten or ten thirty. When I walked Keith to the door this morning at six thirty, his car was gone."

"Thank you very much."

Mike headed back to the car with the paper in his hand wondering why Steve had not informed him that he was going out of town. He also wondered what made him think he could just take off without getting time approved. He sat in the car reading the note from Steve.

"Mike

Sorry for leaving town this way without letting you know. I arranged time off with Captain Olsen yesterday. I know that is pretty much going behind your back, but I felt considering the circumstances it was best. I love both you and Jeannie equally and it has been killing me to see the two of you at odds like you are.

"I can see both sides, I know you just want the best for Jeannie and worry about her and her safety. You are a fantastic father and you have a right to be concerned but this time not a reason. I feel that Jeannie too has a point about this trip with her friends; she is young let her have this experience. She at least respected you enough to get your thoughts on it and I know from personal experience she will regret one day not going.

"I hope you two can work this out between you before I return, because honestly both of you trying to get me to say one is right bothered me.

"I will see you in a few days. Please talk to your daughter, but more importantly listen. Tell Jeannie I also make that same request of her where you are concerned.

Steve."

Mike sat staring at the words on the paper knowing that his buddy boy was right; in more ways than one. He made a vow with himself that he would work this out with Jeannie, and he felt regret that he and Jeannie were instrumental in running Steve out of town.

While Mike was finishing up at that work that day, Steve had made it halfway to his destination. He would have made it much sooner but had taken time along the way to stop in different places. He wanted to enjoy his time away from San Francisco and knew there was no rush. Skiing was not what he had in mind, as he was headed totally away from where the ones who knew him best would think to look for him. Besides that thought in his head, he had people who were expecting him and they were not in Tahoe. So his car was pointed northward.

Heading home, Mike hoped Jeannie would be there as he really felt the need and want to get the air between them cleared. As he walked in he smelled food cooking, so headed toward the kitchen with Steve's letter in his hand.

"Jeannie, we need to talk."

"You are right, Mike, we do. I have been thinking and I apologize for coming off sounding like I was being unreasonable. I feel bad about Steve as well; we were both basically pulling at him. That was not fair to him to act like we were trying to make him choose sides."

"You are right there; we were being very unfair to him. In fact, he left town over the matter. He arranged time off with Rudy yesterday without informing me."

"What?! Mike, he must really be upset to have done things that way."

"Here's his letter he left with his neighbor, when he asked them to water his plants. It was given to me this morning when I went by to pick him up for work. I feel bad about the boy and about how I have been with you."

Jeannie was reading the letter from Steve silently and hardly heard Mike. When she was finished she glanced up at Mike, feeling a mixture of shame and guilt and worry.

"Mike, we have to find him. He felt so awful; you can tell from his writing he was stressed writing this to you."

"I think the best thing to do is to let him have the time away right now. When his time off is up he will be back and we will apologize to him the best way we can. Steve is right though, you should have this opportunity, Jeannie. I am just sorry it took him having to leave to make me see it. So I want you to go with your friends to New Orleans and have a good time, but please be careful and stay safe."

"Are you sure, Mike? I mean, I really should not have talked to you the way I did. And I feel kind of funny going with Steve gone."

"Steve is probably at Tahoe having a ski weekend so to speak, just in the middle of the week. He will be fine, Jeannie. I know he would want you to go ahead with your trip. When you both are home we will all go out to dinner, my treat. I will even let you kids choose where we go that night but for now we will eat what looks like is going to burn, if you don't check it." Mike chuckled as Jeannie hurriedly checked on the food.

As they ate dinner that night, they talked things out in a much more calm way than they had two days prior. Jeannie got hold of her friends and arranged for them to pick her up the next morning for their flight to New Orleans. Mike knew he would worry until both of his kids were back home safe and sound, but he was willing to try to loosen the apron strings a tiny bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

For Mike the next few days were, to put it bluntly, lonely for him. He missed his daughter and his partner/ best friend/surrogate son. Jeannie had called as promised each night to let Mike know she was safe and having a good time in New Orleans. Mike was a bit worried though about Steve as he had not heard from him at all. The day he was due back came and went and still no word from his wayward partner. The next morning, Mike was at Olsen's office bright and early chomping at the bit.

"Rudy, if you know where Steve was headed you have to tell me! He has not called in and he has not shown up. I might be wrong but I thought his few days off would have meant he would have returned yesterday. I went by his apartment and his neighbors still have had no sign of him either."

"Yes, he was due back yesterday, but I am sorry, Mike, I have had no word from him. He knew he would have to be back at work this morning. I also told him if he needed an extra day or so to call in. He was headed to Oregon a town called Medford."

"And here I thought he had gone to Tahoe. I have to get Jeannie from the airport soon her plane is coming in from New Orleans."

"I am glad you decided to allow her to make the trip. I am sure she probably had some fun and will allow her to see how people outside of California live."

"Thanks to Steve, I agreed for her to go. Now though, with him not turning up, I wish even more I had agreed before he left town."

"I am sure he is just fine, Mike. He could have had car trouble on the way back or just forgot to leave in time and is trying to not stop so can make up the time. I will go ahead and get a state wide APB out though, just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah that is possible. I better get going so I don't leave Jeannie waiting. I left word with the others that if any word comes in at all they are to call me right away. I'll see you tomorrow, Rudy, have a good evening and thanks. I hope there is nothing to this but just feel in my gut your APB is a good idea."

"I know it is easier said than done especially for you where that boy is concerned but try not to worry, Mike. He will turn up; you know how young people are when they get away from their parents and other people of authority."

Mike tried to smile but it did not come off and left after saying bye once again. His talk with Olsen had made him a bit later than he intended and he found Jeannie and her friends waiting already. He helped all of them get their luggage in their car after Jeannie's was put in his and after the friends exchanged hugs and greetings, she and Mike headed to his car. Jeannie chatted of the trip animatedly on their way home. Mike was relieved,; because it kept his thoughts from pouring out just then.

"I got you and Steve something from New Orleans I hope you will like it. It was so much fun there, Mike, in a way it reminded me of San Francisco."

"Thank you, sweetheart, I know that both of us will love what you brought back, but you should have used the money for something for you. How did it remind you of San Francisco?"

"Just the liveliness of the city; always something going on no matter what you might be wanting. How have you and Steve been? I know he was due back this morning for work; did you both have a good day?"

"That is true New Orleans does have a lot going on and great music as well. I am good and had a good day yes. I am sure Steve is doing okay, he has not returned yet. I did find out he did not go to Tahoe as I had thought."

"Mike, you are not saying something, what is it?"

Just then they arrived at their house and Mike, instead of answering her right then, got out getting her luggage. After helping her from the car and making sure it was locked they entered the house. Mike could feel her eyes watching him worriedly now and instead of carrying her luggage to her room he sat it by the couch.

"Steve was due to be back in town yesterday, Jeannie. You are right he was to be at work today but there has been no word from him. I spoke with Rudy and found out he was headed to Oregon instead of Tahoe. I have no idea what he was going there for. I told the others if anything comes in at all to call me no matter what time it is."

"Mike, that is not like him at all. He is always so... well he might be a few minutes late but he doesn't just not check in. Especially with us; he knows how we worry over him, so he makes sure if he is to be away he keeps in touch. Mike, what if something has happened to him?"

"Jeannie, it is possible he just forgot the time and is pushing it to get back here so has not taken time to call. Believe me, I know it is a worry but I am sure we will hear from him soon."

Jeannie tried to accept Mike's words but there was a strong nagging feeling eating at her. She could not shake the thought that something was wrong. Mike took her out to eat dinner that night since it was her first night home. Before they left he called homicide and informed Bill Tanner where he would be. He was hoping they would have some word on the APB Olsen had said he was issuing. During dinner, Mike listened to Jeannie talk of this play they went to see while in New Orleans. Both were doing their best to keep their minds occupied but neither were doing the best job. When they finished their meal they both declined dessert. Once in the car, Jeannie broached a thought to Mike.

"Mike, let's go check and see if Steve has got back. And if he hasn't I guess we should get back to the house just in case they try to call us."

Both were extremely disheartened to find Steve had not returned. They went ahead and spoke with his neighbors anyway just to see if they had heard anything from Steve. After a few minutes talking with them, Mike and Jeannie headed home. Both were hoping and praying Steve was okay and they would have word from him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Their sleep that night was very unsettled. When the phone rang at a little after three a.m., Mike grabbed it almost before the second ring. The worry was evident in his voice.

"Stone."

"Mike, listen we just got word that Ukiah police have Steve's car. They stopped it for speeding. Mike, Steve was not in the car. The occupants of the car were in possession of Steve's wallet. The officer recognized the plates as the APB had been out and called for backup when he made the stop. They are holding them for questioning. I told them we would be up there as soon as possible," Bill Tanner explained.

"Bill, I will be right down; have them get the chopper ready. Has Olsen been alerted?"

"Yes, in fact he is on his way there to pick you up. He already ordered the chopper to be ready when you two get back here. See you when you get here."

"Thanks for calling, Bill. See you very soon." Mike hung up and hurriedly got his clothes then saw Jeannie in the door. "Jeannie, Rudy is on his way to pick me up. I need to get a quick shower and dress please keep him company until I can get out."

"Is Steve...?"

"No, sweetheart. The police in Ukiah stopped his car but Steve was not in it. Rudy and Bill and I are going in the police chopper to talk to the ones that were in his car. Jeannie, Steve will be okay, we will find him."

"I want to go with you, Mike. Please couldn't I?"

"Jeannie, I really would rather you stay here just in case Steve tried to call. Also you need to get some more sleep. I promise I will call you as soon as I know what is going on."

"Okay, Mike, I guess you are right about needing to be here in case Steve does call. Will you be able to question them as well or just have to be a sit in since you aren't with their police department?"

"That will be up to their people. Most likely will only get to sit in but I will tell you one thing, sweetheart."

"What's that, Mike?"

"I might only be able to sit in and hear the questioning but never underestimate the power of the Stone glare from getting them to crack."

Jeannie had a slight smile at that comment as she knew how true his statement was. Captain Olsen arrived soon after Mike went to shower. Jeannie did her best to keep him company but her thoughts were on Steve and what had happened with him.

"Jeannie, I know it is hard but do your best to not worry too much. We will find out what has happened to him, you have my word."

"Do you think the ones who had his car and wallet...that they..."

"No, I don't think they killed him, Jeannie but I do feel they know what has happened to him and where he was last for them to have his car."

When Mike and Captain Olsen left to head to SFPD to go to Ukiah, Jeannie lay down on the couch. She kept her eyes on the phone willing it to ring. A little less than two hundred miles or so from San Francisco, an exhausted young man had been walking, hoping for a ride to San Francisco. He knew that Mike and Jeannie had to be worried by now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N To Smithy I have managed to message each reader of this story so far to thank them for their time they took to read as well as for their reviews. Since I have no way to message you I wanted to say here in this author's note thank you very much Smithy for your time you have taken to read my newest story and for your reviews. I appreciate your support very much as I do all the ones that read and/or review. Thank you again, I am happy you are liking this story.**

**Part Four**

At Ukiah Police Department Mike Stone and Captain Rudy Olsen were leaning against a wall of an interrogation room. Mike especially was eyeing one of the suspects that two detectives were questioning concerning his acquirement of Steve Keller's Porsche. Bill Tanner has joined two other detectives in a separate interrogation room with the other suspect. The young man Mike was eyeing had become quite nervous under the steely glare Mike had been shooting his way.

"What happened then? We know from his partner here, there is no way Steve Keller would ever part with that car. Not willingly he wouldn't and you are trying to tell us he just gave you the car?"

"Yes, he gave it to us. He said he didn't need it any longer and was not sure he was coming back to San Francisco. So we dropped him where he said and we took off."

"Oh and I suppose he just gave you his wallet as well, your fingerprints are all over it."

"He uh...we found it in the glove compartment after he had got out. We were looking to see if there might be some candy in there and found the wallet. We turned around to head back where we had dropped him to give him his wallet but he was gone. We figured he must have gotten a ride."

Mike had been getting angrier by the second and wishing he had the authority to do the questioning. He would have the young man spilling his guts in less than five seconds.

"You know, I get the feeling, and I think from the glare you are getting from Lieutenant Stone, that you are lying through your teeth. I hope you don't wind up taking the rap alone for a murder because so far we have no idea where exactly Lieutenant Stone's partner is. And your friend..." Detective Rabinovitch was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He nodded at his partner to see who it was. After speaking with the individual for a few minutes, his partner Detective Orwosky entered the room again. He was holding a lab report that had been requested.

"The blood on the headrest is A Positive. Lieutenant Stone, you said Steve Keller's blood was that type, am I correct?" Detective Orwosky inquired.

Mike glared even harder at the suspect at the mention of Steve's blood possibly being on the headrest. The suspect knew he was in for it even more than ever and cringed, slumping down in his chair.

"Yes, that is correct. Was there an ample amount found?" Mike could not hide the worry in his voice.

He saw Detective Rabinovitch behind the suspect shake his head at Mike to answer his question. He also did not want the suspect to know all their information so chose that method of answering Mike.

"Alright, so he didn't give us the car. I swear though, he was not dead when we left him. I promise you that."

"You better start from the beginning then and tell us what you know. We will get the stenographer in here to take your statement if you are ready now. You have been read your rights and understand you do not have to talk. You and your lawyer both are aware of that."

The lawyer conferred with the suspect and then both nodded. The stenographer was brought in and sat in a chair by the wall ready to take down the complete statement. After a sip of water, and with Mike's unending glare focused on him, he finally started to give them the truth.

"We were hitching a ride. He stopped to give us one at Ashland. When he stopped for gas we both got out as well and hatched a plan to get his car. We knew once we got too close to San Francisco it would be too risky. I found a piece of wood by the station's rest room and got in the back this time. After we were a good ways from the station I poked Mark with the wood to let him know I was going to do it. I hit him on the head and Mark grabbed the wheel as he started to swerve. We got the car stopped and shoved him out of the car onto the side of the road after we had got his wallet. After that we didn't stop for anything if we could help it except for some food and then we got stopped for speeding," Jamie Grayson stated in a flat tone.

"Where did you shove him out of the car at? I realize you probably did not do it in the city limits of some place but there must have been a town near where you stole his car. Where was it?" Detective Orwosky snapped.

"Around Trinidad. He was breathing when we left him, I swear. I checked to be sure. "

"He better still be breathing when we find him or so help me..." Mike started until Captain Olsen laid a hand on his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

The other suspect, once he learned his friend had given a statement, caved as well. He knew there was no use holding out any longer. Mike and the others made plans to head out along the route to find Steve. Before he left with them, he talked with Captain Olsen and Bill Tanner about the promised call to Jeannie. Both advised him to hold off until they knew something more definite. By the time they had managed to head out, Steve had gotten his ride, from a California Highway Patrol officer. The officer was aware of the APB on Steve and thought he had recognized him from the description, when he passed him to make a turn around. After making sure of the identity of his passenger he had called in that he had Steve Keller.

CHP quickly alerted SFPD of this fact and were told where Mike Stone was at that moment. They promised to call Ukiah Police immediately, to inform them that a CHP officer had Steve and was driving him to Ukiah as they were not far from there. Detective Rabinovitch was detained by an excited looking policewoman as they were about to head out. He apologized and informed the others to wait, there was a phone call he was told he just had to take.  
When he returned to where the cars were that were about to head out, the smile on his face told them all there was good news.

"We don't have to go looking for your partner, Lieutenant. He is being brought here to us. That was SFPD on the phone, they got a call from CHP; a CHP officer picked Steve up being aware of the APB. He alerted CHP, they alerted SFPD, who told them where you were so they are heading here."

"Thank God! Do you know how far away they are from here? Is Steve okay, did they say? I wonder if I would have time to call my daughter and let her know before they get here."

"You should have time to call her yes and no, they did not say how he was just that he had been found. I know he will probably need to be checked at a hospital, not only because of being hit on the head, but also because of him having to walk so much after his car was taken."

The reaction from Jeannie when Mike phoned her caused the smile on Mike's face to widen even more. He assured her that after getting Steve checked at the hospital, they would be in touch to let her know when they would be back home.

Mike waited outside after his call with Jeannie watching anxiously. The reunion between Mike and Steve, when the CHP officer finally arrived, brought a smile to everyone watching. Mike held Steve close thanking God for him being found safe, as he had fears of a much worse outcome.

"Buddy boy, you don't know how good it is to see you."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you too, Mike."

"Do you feel up to giving a statement before they take you to get checked out?" Detective Orwosky inquired

"He needs some water as well, Jim," Detective Rabinovitch spoke up.

"Yes, after I give it I just want to get back to San Francisco. I don't need to be checked out. I am fine, just tired and thirsty."

"You will be getting checked out, young man consider that an order. Besides, you know Jeannie will see to it once you get back anyway." Captain Olsen's voice brooked no room for argument.

They took Steve to a private room and took his statement, concerning the loss of his car as well as afterwards up to him being picked up by the CHP officer. Between drinks of water, he managed to get the complete details out with Mike next to him. He was given his belongings that were on the two hitchhikers and checked to see if all of it was there. Considering that all that was missing was some money, he counted himself lucky to have back what they had taken from the two. Mike knew Steve was not in the best shape to drive his car back. Steve refused to leave his car behind even for now, so Mike told Bill and Olsen he would drive Steve's car back with Steve and they take the chopper back.

After thanking the detectives for everything and arrangements were made to inform Steve of trial information, the four from SFPD prepared to leave. Steve was a bit afraid of being alone with Mike, thinking there would be lectures. Thankfully for Steve, Mike was just feeling grateful that Steve had been found and was alive.

"I expected you to have gone skiing when I found out you got time off, you mind if I ask what or who is in Oregon? I mean, now that we are alone, I thought you might be able to tell me, in case it was something you didn't want the others knowing. And if you would rather not tell me, I understand that as well, buddy boy."

"I got a call from a friend that I haven't seen in a good while. They...Mike, the truth is he has been living in Canada because of the war. Once in a while we meet up but he doesn't feel safe coming to California. We have a friend that lives in Oregon and when he can come in, I get a phone call. The last time he was able to be in I couldn't make it, so this time just seemed a good time to go. I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was going."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Steve. Jeannie and I are the ones that are sorry, we both want you to know that. We were dead wrong to try to pull you like we did. We just got so caught up in our disagreement that we forgot ourselves. It will never happen again, I assure you of that and I just hope you can forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mike. I just wasn't used to seeing you two at such odds with each other. I didn't expect it to but it really shook me a bit. Did you and Jeannie work things out or do I need a shield still?"

"No shield required; your note woke us up. She went to New Orleans and had a good time. She was really happy to know you had been found relatively safe."

"I am happy you both worked things out and that she had a good time and was safe. I got a feeling this means I will be at your house, if I am not at the hospital."

"You got it, buddy boy, for a bit anyway. Try to rest some before we get to San Francisco. There is no hiding you are exhausted. I'll wake you when we get to the hospital."

Steve fell asleep almost immediately. Mike kept a check on him as they drove. Once they arrived at the hospital, Mike woke him. They found that Captain Olsen had already alerted the hospital that they would be coming in, and were ready for Steve. This time Mike insisted on being there when Steve was examined, so he could hear right away what he needed to know. Steve was hoping that they would not want to keep him even overnight; he hated hospitals. He felt even being watched over under Jeannie's and Mike's eagle eyes at Mike's, would be better than a hospital stay. Other than a mild concussion, scrapes, minor cuts and bruising, sore feet and mild dehydration and in need of a few stitches to his head, Steve was found to be fine. Overall, he came out of his experience very lucky and was allowed to go home with Mike, thanks in part to Mike's silver tongue.

"He will follow your instructions, you don't have to worry about that. My daughter will see to it when I can't be there."

Steve kept his mouth shut, but Mike could read what he was thinking. Finally after all the instructions were delivered, they were able to head to Mike's house. Jeannie's greeting was a very enthusiastic hug for each man.

"Steve, we have been so scared. You don't know how relieved I was when Mike called and said you had been found and were coming home."

"Thanks, Jeannie I'm okay honest, just glad to be back in San Francisco finally."

"I have the spare room all ready for you. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks. If you two don't mind, I think I would like to go ahead."

Mike carried Steve's bags into the spare room for him, then left him alone to get ready for bed. He and Jeannie talked quietly, with him telling her all the details of what Steve had been through as they ate dinner. Her anger at what was done to Steve was unhidden. Mike totally understood but did his best to get her tone it down, so Steve could get some much needed rest. Steve stayed with Mike and Jeannie for almost a week before he was allowed back at work. He found Captain Olsen was in total agreement with Jeannie and Mike, about him needing that extra time off.

When the trial took place for the two hitchhikers, all three were in attendance for it, from beginning to the sentencing. After that part of history was over life was as semi-normal as it could be for them; at least it was until the next adventure that would disrupt their peaceful existence.


End file.
